


Antique and Wine Sounds Good

by Karlseer



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bi Disaster Eda, Camilia is actually a good mom just misunderstands Luz at times, F/F, Functional Bi Camilia, Gen, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn, adult issues, antique shop au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlseer/pseuds/Karlseer
Summary: Edalyn Clawthorne is the proud owner of The Owl House Antique Store. She lives with her dog, King, and her only friend is her loyal employee, Luz. She was contented with her life until she meets Camilia Noceda. Meeting her shook Eda's world and it felt like things are about to change because of this woman.---In which I just wanted these two to be together while also making an AU.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Camilia Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Camilia Noceda & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Camilia Noceda
Comments: 63
Kudos: 442





	1. Wow, that's your mom?

Everything was normal in Eda’s life. She owned a shop called The Owl House Antique store, has a stinky dog name King and a decent and goofy employee. 

It was until that said employee fell ill while on duty. 

“God dammit, kid! I told you if you’re sick don’t come to work!” Eda groaned. Her fingers dialed the number of Luz’sparent. She doesn’t know much of her employee’s parent. All she knew was that she worked in weird hours. 

“Sorry Eda, I just needed the extra money to buy Amity something special,” Luz said. The fifteen-year-old shrank into Eda’s sofa. 

“Luz, I don’t want to get in trouble by mistreating my employees,” Eda said. From the look on Luz’s face she looked guilty. Eda sighed seeing as the feeling was mutual. “Look kid, once you feel better you can work overtime to get the money, got it?” 

Luz smiled. She stood up from the sofa and saluted. “Aye captain!” Ofcourse, Luz coughed twice after that and plopped back to her seat and Eda rolled her eyes and waited for the phone to ring. After a moment, Luz’s mom answered. 

“Hello? Who is this?” 

“Hi, this is Luz’s boss.” Eda greeted. 

“Oh, you must be Miss Clawthorne! Is Luz in trouble?” The woman on the phone asked with a worried tone. Miss Clawthorne was more of her sister than Eda. She let it slide since this woman probably didn’t know much about her either. 

“Your kid decided to come to work while she was sick and I was hoping you can pick her up?” Eda took a glance at Luz, furrowing her eyebrow in worry. She watched her shiver, while snuggling up in her sofa.

“Oh mija! I will be on my way as soon as I can, Miss Clawthorne!” 

“Alright, I’lll be looking after the kid then, see ya!” Eda ended the call. She placed both her fingers to her temples and glanced at Luz again. “Well, you can text your friends or girlfriend while you wait, I’ll take care of the store and grab a blanket from upstairs.”

Luz nodded and cradled herself for warmth. “Thanks again, Eda.” 

“Just rest up, kid. I’ll get you some sheets.” Eda walked out of her office and went upstairs. Upstairs was her home and it was a fairly small apartment with an open space floor plan. It wasn’t grand but it was homey. She walked to her closet and grabbed the extra sheets that she had. She went back downstairs and to her office where Luz was lounging. 

She entered her office only to find Luz fast asleep with her phone next to her face. Eda smiled and gently laid the blanket over her sick employee. Luz shuffled for a little bit until she was settled underneath the blanket. 

Eda came back to her counter and did Luz’s job. Luz usually worked full time on weekends while on weekdays, she just worked for a little while to clean up the place. The kid was weird, gullible but she was a good kid with a heart of gold. It was what made Eda soften up just a tad bit. King got up from his bed, most probably searching around for Luz. Eda sighed. 

“You’re looking for her, aren’t you?” Eda asked. King barked back in reply. 

“Okay, just keep her company while we wait for her mom.”

King wagged his tail and followed her to the office. Eda opened the door and King went inside trying to jump onto the sofa. Eda scoffed and helped her little tyrant, as he settled down and drifted off to sleep next to Luz. “Sometimes, I feel like you love her more than me,” Eda said under her breath. She shrugged. “Can’t blame ya, the kid has her own charm.” 

Eda went back to her counter and waited. 

  
  
  


Eda was distracted by a customer who kept asking all these kinds of questions about a certain box that had three gems in it. She was too distracted and a bit annoyed that she didn’t notice the front door’s greeting machine, Hooty, had said something. Hooty is an annoying machine that Luz gave to her as a present. Sure, the owl contraption added some charm to the shop but sometimes he can be annoying as hell. 

“WELCOME AND HAVE A NICE DAY!” Hooty squawked. Whoever voiced Hooty was someone Eda didn’t want to be in the same room with. 

The person who came in had brunette hair tied in a neat bun, red-rimmed glasses, and she wore a blue scrub. She looked about her age and Eda seems to find her cute, unfortunately, flirting with potential customers is a no-no

Eda stared back at the teen and sighed. “Look, are you gonna buy it or what?” She said impatiently. 

“Yes! I’d like to buy this as a gift for my friend, Anne!” The teen exclaimed. 

“Alright that’s gonna be ten dollars for that box,” Eda said monotonously. Eda glanced back at the woman again and she was staring in awe at the store. _‘_ _It's illegal to look that attractive in this dusty shop_ _.’_ Eda thought. 

“Here you go! Ten dollars!” The teen said. Eda took the money and placed the box in a paper bag while her eyes were still on the woman. 

Finally, she walked up to the counter and said, “You must be Miss Clawthorne!” Eda shook her head.

“Yeah, you must be Luz’s mom?” Eda rested her arm on the countertop to look cool. “And please call me Eda.”

“Yes, It’s nice to finally meet you, miss Eda! And you can call me Camilia.” 

“Nice to meet you too and, uh, Luz is in my office.” Eda pointed at her office door. 

“Thank you again for taking care of my cariño, she can be a bit stubborn at times,” Camilia said as she followed Eda. 

“Yeah, you’re telling me!” Eda snorted. “The kid is as stubborn as a bull but...she’s a good kid.” 

Camilia chuckled, “Yes, she is. I’m glad someone sees her as more than a weird child.” 

There was something about Camilia’s laugh and a smile that made her smile too. 

Eda opened the door and saw Luz sleeping peacefully on her sofa while cuddling King. She stole a glance at Camilia and she regretted it because it was one of the softest looks she had ever seen. 

Camilia walked past her. She knelt down with a soft smile on her face and nudged Luz's shoulder. “Mija, it’s time to get up, I’m here to pick you up.” 

Luz moaned and slowly opened her eyes. “Mama?” Luz croaked. 

“I’m here, mija.” Camilia stroked her daughter’s cheeks. 

Slowly, Luz sat up from the sofa. This woke up King and fell down. He yelped as he landed on the floor. 

“Sorry King,” Luz mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. Luz shivered for a lil bit. 

Camilia was about to say something but Eda beat her to it. “You can borrow the sheets. I’m sure she needs it more than me.” 

“Thank you, miss Eda.” Camilia smiled. She helped her daughter get up. “Come on, mija. Let’s get you home.” Camilia said softly. Luz nodded and followed her mom while clutching the sheets. 

All of them went outside to Camilia's car. As Luz was going inside the car, they could hear someone screaming her name. 

“Luz!” A familiar voice shouted. She had green hair half tied up while some of her hair was down. 

Luz weakly looked at the direction and her eyes widened. “Amity?” 

Luz’s girlfriend, Amity, managed to catch up. She was a bit out of breath but it didn’t stop her from coming closer to her sick girlfriend. “Luz, I told you not to go to work! Why didn’t you listen.” She nagged. 

Luz smiled weakly, “Sorry princesa, I should’ve listened.” Eda could tell that the kid was whipped for this girl. 

Amity sighed and realized she hadn't greeted someone, “Oh! Um, hello Missis Noceda!” 

“Amity, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Tia, you’re part of this family remember?” Camilia smiled warmly. Amity became flustered all of the sudden to Eda’s amusement. “How about you get in the car and take care of Luz while I drive?” Camilia suggested. Amity nodded and guided her girlfriend in the car. Camilia turned back to Eda. “I’ll make sure to wash the sheets before I give them back to you.” Camilia paused. “And thank you Miss Eda for taking care of my Luz.” 

Eda snorted, “Nah, it’s no sweat! She helps around the shop so ya know, hah, ehem.” She cleared her throat. “Yeah, no problem.” Camilie beamed one more time before she walked to her car. 

“Oh boy, that was something,” Eda said out loud. She looked down at King. “Well, let’s get back inside.” King barked. Eda frowned. “I need actual friends sometimes.” She went back inside while King followed. 

\---------


	2. Fan I mean Flan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Eda gets invited for dinner after bumping into Carmilia

After a week, Luz went back to work. As promised, Camilia returned the sheets that Eda lent them. 

“Here ya go, boss!” Luz dropped the clean sheets on the counter with a beam. “Your blanket all washed up!” 

Eda placed her ‘30 and Flirty’ mug down on the surface. “Thanks for washing it, kid.” 

“Actually, mom was the one who washed it since she insisted I’d rest up before going back doing chores!” 

“Oh, cool,” Eda said while she blushed a tad bit. “Anyways, I assume you’re going to work overtime today?” 

“Yep! I need the money to buy Amity something for our first anniversary,” Luz said excitedly. 

“If you don’t mind me asking...what are you planning to buy her?” Eda asked as she leaned on the counter. 

Luz looked flustered while her fingers fidgeted. “Uh, I wanted to give her a pretty necklace I found at a jewelry store.” She rummaged in her bag and took out her phone. She scrolled through her gallery full of weird cartoon drawings until she found the image she was looking for. She showed it to Eda, it was a gold necklace with a raw purple crystal dangling on it. 

“What’s that purple crystal? Is that fake?” Eda questioned. Eda wasn’t adverse with crystals. Though numerous times her customers would ask these questions because of their interest in divination or the occult. 

“No! Well, I hope not…” Luz frowned while she stared at the picture. “It’s a raw amethyst, since you know, Amethyst almost rhymes with Amity!” 

“Nice pun kid, so how much is it?” Eda asked. 

“It’s sixty bucks but--” Luz wasn’t able to finish since Eda handed her cash. 

“Here’s sixty dollars for that necklace,” Eda said. 

Luz was shocked and shook her head. “I can’t take this money, Eda! I haven’t earned it yet!” 

Eda gave a nonchalant gesture. “Eh, I know you’ll earn it eventually. Just go buy it for your girlfriend.” 

Luz looked at the money and clutched it near her chest. “Eda, I--” Luz closed the distance between them. Eda was still getting the hang of Luz’s hugs. “Thank you, this means a lot to me!” 

Eda stared down at her and awkwardly patted the back of the teen. “Yeah, yeah, don’t go mushy on me, kid.” She gently pry Luz away from her. “Ok, now get to work kid or I might get that money back.” 

“You got it,boss!” Luz saluted. Eda turned around to go upstairs but was halted by her. “Wait!” Eda glanced at her. “Mom wants to give you this!” 

Eda stared at the container with something gelatinous inside it. One of Eda’s brows arched up.”Um, what’s this?” 

“It’s a Flan! She said it’s for taking care of me last week.” 

A confectionary made out of love and gratitude? That’s fairly new. Eda wasn’t a sweet tooth but she can appreciate free food that was made by a cute woman. She accepted the gift and ruffled the teen’s hair. “Thanks. Now, clean the place up before I close it.” Luz nodded and grabbed the cleaning supplies. 

Eda went all the way to her open spaced apartment. She gently placed the container on her quirky wooden table she bought from a flea market and it was paired with a different assortment of chairs that she got from surpluses. It looked odd but at least four people could sit on it and that’s what matters. Her next destination was her closet where she put most of her clothes and beddings. As she placed the blanket, the scent lingered on her nose. 

“Lavender?” Eda guessed. She shrugged and closed the closet door. She walked across the room and to her kitchenette. She scavenged for something at the cupboard and frowned as she realized, she forgot to restock on wine. Eda banged the surface of the cupboard and immediately shut it. She grabbed her keys and leather jacket and went downstairs. 

“Kid, you’re in charge for a bit and don’t leave the store till I come back!” Eda said hastily even before Luz could reply back. She hopped on Owlbert,a cruiser motorcycle and revved up the engine. Owlbert was something she worked hard to get and repaired. He was her pride and joy. After a few moments, she dashed away to go to the grocery store. 

The grocery store was not that far from the store and she’s a frequent customer there because of the coupons she kept around. “Time to use these babies to buy groceries as well cheap wine,” Eda mumbled to herself. She wheeled a cart and walked around to aisles. She didn’t need much since it was only King and her living in the apartment. She mindlessly pushed the cart around until a familiar face was having a hard time reaching for something. As she went near this person, it clicked her. Neatly bunned brown hair, tanned skin, red-rimmed glass and blue scrubs? It was none other than Camilia. Eda has a thought, _‘Might as well take this opportunity to talk to her’_

Eda walked up to her side and “Here, let me help you with that.” She grabbed the can of beans with no effort and gave it Camilia. “Hi, thanks for the fan--” She suddenly realized her mistake and quickly corrected herself. “I meant Flan, yeah.” Eda cursed to herself. 

Camilia blinked for a little while then she chuckled. “No problem, it’s the least I can do,” She said with a smile. 

  
  


When Eda saw that sweet smile, she lost her composure. _‘Get a grip, Eda. This isn’t your first rodeo!’_ she thought. She cleared her throat. “So, what are you doing here?” She leaned her arm on the shelf and some of the contents fell off. 

“Grocery shopping?” Camilia replied. 

“Yeah I’m also grocery shopping! Ha!” Eda exclaimed. 

Camilia gazed at her basket. She looked like she was deep in thought for a moment until she clicked her tongue. “Miss Eda, if you don’t mind me asking…” 

“Yes?” 

“Are you free this Saturday night?” Camilia asked. “Luz and I would love to have you around for dinner.” 

“Yes! I mean,” Eda composed herself. “I would love to eat with you and Luz.” 

“Great! I hope to see you there. I’ll text you our address once I’m done grocery shopping.” She beamed. “It was nice seeing you here, miss Eda!” 

As Camilia walked to the next aisle, she just stood there then ran to the nearest counter to pay for most of the things she bought. She drove home as quickly as she could and parked it. She ran to the shop, kicked Luz out and closed it. She went upstairs and dropped most of her items on the dining table. She quickly grabbed the wine bottle she bought and opened it. Eda didn’t even have the time to get a wine glass and immediately chugged the wine. “God, I am a mess.” After gulping down half of it, the container that was still on the table caught her attention. She grabbed a spoon and opened the container, she took a generous scoop of it. She ate the gelatinous dessert and to her surprise. “Huh, this actually tastes really good.Sweet but good” As she said that, she heard a ping that came from her phone. She looked at the sender and it was Camilia. It was just a message on the address. She scrolled and paused to one part of the message. 

_‘--I am very happy that you accepted my invitation,Miss Eda and I hope you’ll love my cooking!’_

_‘Thanks for the Flan btw, it tastes really good. What’s it made of?’_ Eda texted back. 

_‘ I can tell you the recipe on Saturday! I’ll gladly share it to you’_

_‘Great, i’ll see you on saturday then :)’_ Eda gagged because she used an emoji.

_‘See you on Saturday, Miss Eda :)’_

Eda leaned on her table and realized. “Oh my god, I have a crush on Luz’s mom.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue the Stacy's mom song. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll write when I can. 
> 
> Also, I changed the rating of the fic because there might stuff that will happen in later chapters ;) 
> 
> leave kudos and comments!


	3. Dinner only for two?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected things happened.

Eda held her helmet tighter as she stood in front of their door. Her palms felt sweaty, her lips felt dry and her body was stiff. 

_ ‘Come on, Eda. Just press the doorbell’ _ Eda mentally told herself. She sighed and fixed her leather jacket one more time before pressing the doorbell button. It was just a standard doorbell sound. She waited till someone finally answered the door. She expected Camilia wearing a scrub but was surprised to see her in more casual clothes. She wore a blue top and yoga pants. Her hair was still up in a bun and she wore her red rimmed glasses. _ ‘Cute’ _ Eda thought. 

“Miss Eda! It’s good that you managed to find our house,” Camilia said with a smile. 

“It wasn’t that hard to find,” Eda said. 

“Sorry if it seems far, it is at the edge of the neighborhood.”

“Nah, it’s all good,” Eda reassured. Both chuckled awkwardly not knowing what else to say. She remembered something. “Oh! I bought a bottle of wine and some sweets for Luz.” Camilia was about to say something but she beat her to it. “Don’t worry I made sure it doesn’t have milk in it. Luz told me a long time ago.” 

Camilia was shocked but smiled at her in the end. She set aside and opened the door wide for Eda to come in. “Please come in!” 

“Sure.” Eda walked carefully inside the little house by the edge of the neighborhood. She looked around the house. The living room had a soft blue wallpaper etched on the wall while the sofas were yellow. They had a medium-sized flat screen TV and a cute fireplace nearby. She stopped ogling at their place when she heard the door shut behind her. She turned around where Camilia was standing there. “Nice place you got here.” Eda commented. 

“Thank you, I hope it looks cozy.” 

“Yeah, it does look like it, makes me want to wear my pajamas and just laze around here!” She said as she wrapped her arms around herself. 

Camilia giggled. “I wish I could have more time at home.” 

“Working in the hospital must be a pain in the ass, huh?” Eda remarked. 

Camilia shrugged. “Yeah, but you have to do it in order to get by.” 

Eda nodded. She didn’t understand the inner workings of her occupation but she can tell from Camilia’s tired eyes that it must be tiresome while also raising a teenager all by yourself. ‘ _ Speaking of teenagers… _ ’ Eda thought. “Hey, where’s the kid?” She asked. 

Camilia looked a little embarrassed. Her eyes looking to the side while her hand fidgeted. “Oh, um, Luz forgot to tell me that tonight she’ll take Amity out on a date…It’s their anniversary,” She said meekly. “I hope it’s ok with you if it’s just the two of us.” 

  
  


Eda internally was screaming. Alone with an ADULT, with a very cute adult who is probably more responsible? This was her nightmare. This didn’t make her turn around and leave. Instead she replied, “Nah, it’s ok, we can drink wine and eat.” 

“I’d love that,” Camilia beamed. 

Eda shuffled her feet awkwardly not knowing what else to do. 

Camilia might have sensed how tense she looked. “Oh, you can put your helmet on the coffee table and the wine and pastries on the dining table!” she instructed. 

Eda nodded. She gently placed the helmet on the wooden coffee table in fear of scratching the wood. She walked up to where the dining table was and put down both the wine and the pastries. She hovered around the corner of the table. For once in Edalyn’s life she was nervous. She paused. Nervous? Why was she nervous? She had been on several dates in the past and most of them ended with a bang. 

It dawned on her. This wasn’t a date. This wasn’t any of her wild escapades. She was with a tamed adult. An adult her age who probably didn’t have any criminal records. This was just a nice dinner with Luz’s mom. 

“Oh! You haven’t taken a seat?” Camilia said. 

  
Eda snapped out from her train of thoughts. She glanced at Camilia’s direction. She was holding the blue dutch oven pot while wearing colorful mittens.  _ ‘Cute’ _ Eda thought again. 

Camilia placed the pot down on a round wire rack. “You can sit on Luz’s seat,” She said. 

She pointed at the seat right across from her. They were going to face each other while eating.  _ ‘This is ridiculous you’re just going to open your mouth and chew infront of her! Then say your food is delicious~ then go home and forget this ever happened’  _ Eda screamed to herself. On the outside of her mind, she sat respectfully in front of Camilia. 

Camilia took off the lid of the pot. Eda breathed the foreign aroma and became curious about the taste. She eyed Camilia first. 

“Please, give it a taste! I am excited for you to try it!” Camilia said excitedly. “Oh, you should eat it with this!” She grabbed a bowl of rice. “It will be very filling!” 

Eda grabbed one piece of chicken breast from the pot. It was coated with a reddish sauce. She slowly grabbed five spoonfuls of rice. She looked for a knife but she could only find a fork and spoon. Eda found it odd but went along with it. She used the spoon to scrape off the meat from the bone. It wasn’t hard since it fell off the bone easily. Eda took a medium amount of meat from her fork and took a bite of it. She chewed and chewed till she could taste all of the flavors. Eda was speechless, her eyes were wide with a mixture of shock and enlightenment. This was better than she thought. 

Without a word, Eda ate more and this time she ate it with the rice as Camilia suggested. After three servings, she felt stuffed. She drank her glass of wine and sighed in content. She faced Camilia who was placing her utensils in the middle of the plate. 

“The food was delicious...very delicious. What did I just eat?” Eda asked with genuine curiosity. 

“It’s braised chicken but we call it Pollo Guisado,” Camilia replied. “I’m glad you like it!”

“Like it? Hah, I love it!” Eda exclaimed. “I don’t know what you put in there but--” Eda made a chef kiss gesture. “It was ten out of ten!” 

Camilia chuckled. “I’m really glad you love it,then.” 

“Yeah.” 

Then silence. Eda dreaded this moment. She didn’t know what else to say. Was she supposed to talk about taxes, politics, and daily gossip? For one thing, Eda didn’t pay her taxes on time; politics bore her to death and gossip, well maybe that was interesting to talk about. 

“Miss Eda, can I ask you something?” Camilia requested. 

Eda was nervous she’d be asked if she paid her taxes or not. “Sure, go ahead.” 

Camilia sighed. “Do you think Luz needs to change?” 

“Like?”

“Herself, perhaps become a bit…” 

“Normal?” Eda finished. 

“Yes, exactly.” 

Eda straightened herself. She looked more serious and defensive. “I don’t know why you’d ask that kind of question? Sure, the kid says weird things that I don’t understand but that’s normal ya know? Kids have their own thing going on for them that we grown ups don’t get. It’s just like how our parents didn’t get us when we were Luz’s age.” Eda leaned her arm on the table and continued. “What I am getting at is that, Luz ain’t a bad kid. Weird but not bad. She’s actually a good kid who just likes things we are both clueless about..”

  
  


Camilia was quiet for a bit. She then answered, “Thank you, Miss Eda…” 

“No, I think I should thank you for raising a kid like her.” Eda murmured. “That kid really helped me a lot with some of my issues. So thank you, missis Noceda.” 

“I think you also helped her too.” Camilia said quietly. Her eyes looking at Eda’s. “I wasn’t the best mother. I didn’t try to understand her and I kept listening to my colleagues and others that Luz needed to act a certain way but then ever since started working for you, she seemed more confident and happier.” Camilia smiled. “I-- I’m grateful Miss Eda. I’m grateful she could look up to someone.” 

Eda never felt genuinely touched. It’s been awhile since someone praised her. “Please, just call me Eda. I don’t really like to be called miss Eda.” 

“Alright then.” 

Eda stood from her chair. “Well, I should go now before I eat more and drink all the wine,” Eda joked. 

“Yes, I’m really glad you could stop by, Eda.” 

The two women walked to the doorway. Camilia opened the door for her. Eda stepped outside the house and turned around to bid her goodnight. 

“Good night, Camilia. Thanks for the dinner.” Eda walked down the steps. As soon as she turned on her motor and put on her helmet, Camilia shouted--

“Wait!” 

Eda stopped and looked at her. “Yeah?” Eda shouted back.

“We should do this again soon! Just text me when you can!” 

Eda blushed. “S-Sure! Goodnight!” She slid in her helmet and revved up her motor before dashing out of the driveway. 

  
She noticed she passed by Luz who quickly recognized her and waved at her. Eda honked back and smiled. _ ‘I think we’re both lucky to have a kid like Luz.’  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wew you can say Eda had a ratatouille moment! 
> 
> Ratatouille AU anyone? JOKE
> 
> Anways, sorry for the delay I was a bit busy with school but I'll try my best to update this fic as much as I can!


	4. Yellow Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda goes to a flea market with Camilia and Luz

Eda sturred from her sleep when she heard King bark at her. Who needs an alarm when you have a demanding dog? She groaned as she turned around to face her barren ceiling. She stayed on her bed for a little while till King’s bark grew louder and more obnoxious. 

“Alright! I’ll take you out on a walk just give me five more minutes!” Eda scowled. King barked back. Eda pat his head before she sat up from her bed. She contemplated whether she should have breakfast or just coffee but decided maybe neither since she didn’t feel up to it. It was until she heard her phone buzz. She pressed the notification and saw it was none other than Camilia. 

‘Good morning Eda, I hope you slept well last night! :)’ 

Eda typed. ‘ Morning Cams are you heading to work?’ 

‘No it’s my day off today, why?’ 

The gears in Eda’s mind started to turn. It was the weekend after all. She was planning today that she would go to a flea market to search for antiques and what not. She heard there was gonna be an auction as well. Since Luz was coming with her as more of someone to help her carry some of the stuff, she might as well as bring Camilia to tag along. Besides, it’s been two weeks since the dinner fiasco happened and they’ve been texting each other since then. 

Eda shrugged and proceeded to reply back, ‘hey cams wanna join me n luz? We’re going to a flea market, maybe you’ll find something you’ll like there?’ 

‘I’d love to come with you Eda. What time?’ 

‘Somewhere around 12 pm does that sound good?’

‘Yes! Luz and I will be ready by then. Would you like a ride as well?’ 

‘Yeah that would be great I don’t think you two will fit in my bike’ 

‘Great :) I’ll see you at the shop Eda!’

Eda laid back at her uncomfortable bed with the phone on her chest. She sighed happily after a long time of not doing so. 

It was almost the afternoon when Camilia and Luz entered her shop. Eda was wearing something more fitting for the hot weather. She gazed at her from top to bottom.Cam was wearing a yellow blouse and mom jeans. Eda found out that yellow complemented her more than blue. Maybe she’ll never say that to her face which was weird since Eda was best at flirting. Why isn’t she putting her best front on this cute lady. 

“Eda, You look good!” Camilia complimented with a genuine smile on her face. 

Eda blushed and cursed to herself. This woman beat her to it. She remained composed on the outside and hoped Cams didn’t notice her blush at all. “Thanks Cams, yellow suits you.” Eda pointed out. 

“Really? Thank you!” Camilia replied.”You’re too sweet, Eda.” 

Eda held back. She was about to reply ‘Not as sweet as your smile’ but then realized it would be a bit too much and too obvious. So she replied with a light shrug, “Nah, I’m just saying the truth.” 

In the background, Luz looked back and forth at the two women who were subtly flirting with each other. She beamed but realized she didn’t want to keep watching both women play trips to Jerusalem. “So, should we go?” She asked.

Both women blinked. Almost forgot that Luz was standing there watching both of them. There were both blushes on their cheeks but none of them saw this except for Luz. 

“Yeah, we should go, the good ones will be sold out if we don’t hurry!” Eda said. 

“Oh! Then we should get there as soon as we can!” Camilia added. 

The two of them rushed out of the store. They left Luz sorta behind. She was in charge of getting the store closed and locked up. But honestly, she could see her mom and Eda were a bit flustered. She smiled and shrugged. 

  
  


The flea market was bustling with all kinds of things. From knick knacks to finer and rare objects. Eda was more into the latter since they usually sold the most in her store. Well, she has to find bones and feathers since they were popular with people who practiced witchcraft. She was more focused on rare items but she kept in mind the things her usual customers buy.

“Ok, Luz I’ll give you enough money to buy from some of the stalls. You already know the drill,right kid?” 

Luz nodded. She took the envelope filled with money and was about to walk away to do her job until she bumped into an older teen. 

“ Sorr-” She apologized till she realized who it was. “Oh hey Dipper!” 

The older teen turned around. “Sup Luz.” Dipper greeted back. “Hey Mabes, Luz is here,” Dipper said to another older teen who had an… interesting fashion sense. 

Mabel gasped. “Luz, Oh my gosh! It’s been awhile!” All three of them chatted in the background. Mostly Mabel and Luz chatted but Dipper sometimes inserted himself in their conversation. 

Eda saw the twins and just knew who was also with them. Like on cue, the devil showed up. 

“Eda Clawthorne,It’s good to see you…” A man in a suit with a fez hat said. 

“Stanford Pines, It’s not good to see you,” Eda replied back. 

Camilia looked confused. “Who is he?” 

“My rival. He also owns an antique shop like me.” 

“Pawn shop, there’s a difference,” Stans corrected her. 

“Potato patatas, it ain’t so different,Pines.” 

Stans groaned. He looked at the twins. “Mabel, Dipper, let’s go before the hag steals all the good stuff.” The twins looked apologetic towards Luz and bid her goodbye. 

“I’ll have you know I am still in my fourties, old man!” Eda exclaimed. Eda turned to her. “I’m sorry you had to witness that.” 

“It’s okay, we have,um, people who don’t like us every once in a while. I have one at work too!” As they walked around, Camilia talked more about work and her struggles at her job. Eda listened carefully. They would stop by a stall and buy what she needed but she never stopped to listen to her. 

In one of the stalls, Camilia became fond of a knick knack. It was a yellow miniature bird statue. 

“This would be cute for my house!” Camilia said. Eda looked at the spare money she had and decided to buy it for her. Camilia refused. “No, you don’t have to Eda! I can pay for myself!” 

“Nah, you can consider this as a gift.” Eda smiled. 

  
Camilia blushed and took the box carefully from her hands.”Thank you, Eda. I’ll treasure this.” 

  
  


After a while, some of the objects she and Luz got were put at the trunk of Camilia’s car. Luz was at the backseat clearly tired and all tuckered out. Eda and Camilia were at the front, Camilia being the driver. 

Eda broke the silence and said, “Usually, they send this stuff to my shop but thanks for letting me borrow your car to carry all this stuff.” 

“I’m just glad to help you, Eda.” Camilia said with a smile while her eyes were still at the road. “Though I wonder, why do you like this so much?" Camila asked, "antiques I mean."

Eda stared for a second at her, and the other woman felt like she had said something wrong, like she shouldn't have asked

But then Edalyn smiled, fondly, almost... Yearning.

"I like good stories" she began, "The kind you get from travelers, or really old books.... Antiques are like that..."

"...Really? I... I've never thought about something like that..."

"And you wouldn't," Eda said lightly, "Is maybe because I'm a weirdo but... Somethings... Some things just feel different when they are old, richier, stronger.... It's like, like you can smell the wind on them and see where they have been..."

Camilia glanced for a moment and saw a picturesque scene. Eda looking at the window, so fondly, with her lips quirked up while the orange sky complimented her skin and clothes. Camilia thought it was beautiful. This moment and this woman was beautiful. 

“Eda.” 

“Yes?”

“Are you free next Saturday night?” 

“Uh, yah, why?” 

Camilia blushed. “Would you like to eat out?” 

“With Luz and you?” 

“No…” Camilia gazed at her. “Just... us.” 

Eda was speechless. ‘Is she asking me out?’ Eda’s face was flushed with red. “Just...us?” 

“Yes, like, uh, adult girl’s night!” Camilia said. 

Eda blinked and felt disappointed. “Oh, uh, yeah we can do that.” She replied. “Do you want me to pick you up or…” 

“Sure, I’m ok for you to pick me up!” 

“Alright, that sounds great…” 

The car ride back to the store was awkward. The two women parted ways. As Eda unpacked some of the objects she got she became aware that someone was in the shop because of Hooty. "Sorry, we're close come back--" The footstep stopped. Eda glanced up and saw a person she didn't want to see. 

"Lily..."Eda bitterly said. 

"Hello, Edalyn, my dear sister." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi thanks for the wait guys! I'm so sorry for the late upload been swamped with school!  
> I might shorten this story sadly since I don't have much time. Hopefully you'll still like the story!!  
> 


	5. Everyone knows you got it bad, Eda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which most of the people she knows she's whipped.

Eda crossed her arms and stared daggers towards her sister. “What are you doing here?” Eda said bitterly. 

Lilith Clawthorne stepped forward from where she stood. “You know why I am here, dear sister.” 

“Give it up, Lily!” Eda pointed at her. “I am not giving in to those conservative shitheads.” 

“Our parents are giving you a chance, Edalyn.” Lilith said calmly. “All you need to do is give up your little store and you can work for us, for our company.” 

Eda scoffed, “I’m not interested in YOUR company.” 

“Edalyn, can you stop being childish for once!” Lilith demanded. “You could do better than this!” She pointed towards the objects in the store. 

“Well, dear  _ ‘sister _ ’, I happen to like this lifestyle,” Eda said mockingly. 

“I know you, sister. You don’t want this kind of life. You always wanted a lavish life.” 

“Yeah, that was like what? 24 years ago.” Eda continued. “That life was over for me when they disowned me.” 

“Exactly, they are giving you a chance to make amends from the past! Just give us the building and you can manage this place!”

“Fuck that, I don’t want to own a pharmacy.” Eda turned her back on her sister and continued unpacking. 

Lilith massaged her temples and sighed sharply. “Fine, have it your way.” She turned around about to leave the store. “But the next time I come back... I will take this store by force.” She violently closed the door or tried to. 

  
  


Eda sighed, “I need a bottle of wine to soothe this headache.” She walked up to her stairs and spent her night finishing her bottle of wine. 

  
  
  
  
  


It’s been a week since the event. Eda tried to ignore her sister’s last word but it plagued her every now and then. She reassured herself that everything will be fine in the end as she’d always persevere through the trials of her life. She did survive till her forties. 

In the morning she did the usual, she walked King to the park, drank coffee with vodka and texted Camilia. 

In the afternoon, Luz came in early and helped her open the store. Soon, Luz’s girlfriend, Amity, visited and studied in the office. Eda was already used to her company. Usually, they agreed not to speak to each other and just don’t meddle with each other’s business. But today was different. 

“So, Eda, I heard Ms. Noceda asked you out,” Amity said while she still read her notes. 

“Oh? Where’d you hear that gossip, kid?” Eda said while she calculated her earnings. 

“From Luz,” Amity said while she took notes on her second notebook. 

Eda glanced at her for a minute before her eyes went back to her laptop.“You seem more chatty than usual.” 

“It is my business,” Amity continued. “Since I care about Ms. Noceda.” 

“Oh,how would you know I am interested in her?” Eda finally looked straight at Amity. 

Amity pulled her eyes away from her notes and said, “Because you’ve been looking at your phone for some time now and whenever it pings you quickly grab your phone.” She went back with her notes. “Oh also, you don’t have much friends except for her.” 

Eda was insulted and groaned. “Jesus, kids nowadays are fucking mean, can’t I catch a break?” 

“Truth hurts, Eda.” Amity added, “Also I’m mean, Luz isn’t.” 

“Yeah, I saw your attitude from day one.” Eda drank her espresso from the coffee store nearby. It was mostly to hide the hypothetical burn from Amity. 

Amity shrugged. “Why hide at this point. Luz said it’s clear you both like each other.” 

Like on cue, Eda almost spat her drink. 

Amity closed her textbook and packed up her things. “Well, nice talking to you Eda but Luz’s shift is almost ending.” Amity left the room even before Eda could say anything. 

  
  


After an hour of gussying up on the mirror and deciding what to wear, She tied her hair into a ponytail and put on some lipstick, yellow eyeshadow with eyeliner to top it off. She decided to wear her usual black leather jacket with a red striped top to pair up with her high waisted jeans and red heels.. She glanced one last time and gave her reflection a finger gun. “Looking good, Eda.” She looked at her watch and she was almost late. She hurriedly went out and locked the back of her store where she usually got out. 

  
  


When she arrived Camilia’s house. She stepped on their front porch . She took a step and felt awfully nervous still even if this wasn’t a date. It was just the two of them, this time it wasn’t an accident they were by themselves. Eda’s hands felt clammy than usual. She mustered up the courage to ring the doorbell. She waited and became more agitated. After maybe a minute, someone finally opened the door. Eda was excited to see Camilia but then just saw Luz who had a smirk on her face. 

“Oh, hey kid.” Eda greeted her with disappointment. 

“Don’t worry, Eda, she’ll be ready soon.” Luz smiled. “Also thanks,” 

“Huh? What are you thanking me for?” Eda asked her with confusion.

“Thanks for making my mom have spark in her eyes again.”

“I-” 

“Sorry I was late,Eda!” Camilia interrupted. 

Eda looked behind Luz and saw the most beautiful woman she’d ever laid her eyes on. Camilia had her hair down, she put on some light makeup, she wore a yellow sleeveless dress, and beige heels. Eda couldn’t stop mouthing ‘Damn’ while she stared in awe. 

“So, how do I look?” Camilia asked. 

Beautiful. Stunning. Breathtaking- “Noice,” Eda blurted out. 

Luz in the background was holding her amused face just so to make it a ridiculous moment. Camilia didn’t mind this and just smiled. “Thank you as always, Eda.” Camilia continued on, “You don’t look half-bad yourself.” She nudged Eda. 

“Thank you,” Eda blushed. She already knew she looked awesome but it still made her blush. 

“So, shall we go?” Camilia asked. 

“Uh, yes,” She said but her voice cracked the moment she said yes. 

They both walked out the house. Luz waved to them. “Have fun you two, and take care!” Luz shouted. 

Eda gave her an extra helmet to her. The both sat on her motorcycle. “You should hold on tight, don’t want anything bad happening to ya.” Camilia just nodded in reply. After Eda revved up her engine and ready to take off. Camilia clutched to her sides. Eda tried not to feel so flustered. Her motorcycle took off and left the parking space of Camilia’s house. 

  
  


Camilia already reserved themselves in a restaurant. It was a bit fancy for Eda’s taste but she wanted to try it regardless. 

The both entered the fusion restaurant but just by looking at it, Eda knew she wouldn’t afford jack shit. The host found their reservation and led them to their seats. Eda looked at the menu and she was right, she couldn’t afford much of what was on the menu. Camilia might have noticed the look on her face. 

“Is there something wrong,Eda?” Camilia asked with a worried face. 

“Nothing! Everything is fine.” Eda reassured her. 

Camilia wasn’t convinced. She placed her hand on Eda’s and looked into her eyes. “Don’t worry, Eda. It’s ok to be honest with me.” She smiled. 

Eda sighed and murmured, “I can’t...really afford the stuff here.” 

“That’s alright.” Camilia smiled. “What do you suggest for us?” She asked. 

Eda thought for a moment and had a brilliant idea. “I have an idea,” She said. 

“Alright, lead me to it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhhhh I felt like the date sequence should be separate. I have some plans but who knows the next one could be shorter or longer than this!
> 
> Dunno when I'll update but we'll see!!


	6. Pastabilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Eda took Camilia to her house and had their date there)   
> (This is longer than usual lmao.)

Eda and Camilla left the fancy restaurant. Their hands hanging on their sides. Eda wished she could hold her hands but she quickly swallowed the urge out of fear. She quickly changed her expression with a more confident demeanor. 

“Well Cams, I’m gonna give you the cheapest yet fun girl’s night out you’ll ever have!” Eda declared. 

Camilla chuckled. “Really now?” There was a hint of playfulness in her voice that made Eda feel warm and fuzzy. 

“Yep! And it starts at the grocery store.” 

“Alright I trust you,” She smiled. 

They rode on Eda’s motorcycle again and went to the nearest store. The door slid and both looked overdressed to be here, well that’s what Eda thought. She didn’t care much about it in the end. She didn’t hold her hand, Camilla only followed her around. Her face wasn’t confused when she grabbed Rose and Red wines, but she became confused as Eda bought onions, ground pork,tomato sauce , garlic, and pasta. Eda felt nostalgic as she grabbed each of the ingredients. She hoped Cam would love her recipe. 

As they reached the counter to pay, Camilla opened her purse but Eda stopped her. “Don’t worry I can pay for this,” Eda insisted. 

Camilla didn’t want to hurt her pride and smiled sweetly at her. She closed her purse and let Eda pay. It wasn’t as expensive as the restaurant they were about to try. 

Eda held the bag filled with the ingredients. The store’s automated door opened, as they left it closed behind them. As they sat on her motorcycle, she looked up at the sky and didn’t look great. It was cloudy and you couldn’t see the stars. 

“So where to, Eda?” Camilla asked. 

“Now, we’re going to my apartment,”Eda replied. “But we better be quick so hold on tight.”

“Alright,” Camilla nodded. She wrapped her arms around her waist and leaned her body on her back. Eda made a choked noise. Her body slightly stiffened but relaxed to avoid any suspicion. She was lucky her helmet hid her blush. She revved up her engine and sped up. 

  
  
  


It was like on cue as they arrived at the shop, tiny droplets of rain started to pour. Eda gave her leather jacket and put it over Camilla’s head. They both ran inside the shop’s back door. As they entered the rain poured harder. Camilla sighed and glanced at her watch. “Looks like I’m staying late till the rain ends…” Camilla said. “I’ll text Luz that I’m going to be home late or won’t be home till the morning.” 

Eda blushed. She was shocked that Camilla would want to stay over. Eda’s hands became clammy which was odd. “You’re staying over?” she asked. 

“Possibly, if the rain doesn’t stop pouring by midnight I’ll end up staying here.” Camilla’s expression changer and raised her hands up. “If you don’t mind, ofcourse!” She added. 

“I don’t mind, don’t worry. These parts can be dangerous so I’m okay if you do stay over.” Eda did mind, but not negatively. Eda became confused why she felt like a schoolgirl having a sleepover with her crush. “Come on, my apartment is upstairs.” Eda gestured with her shoulder. She led her to her upstairs apartment. Eda felt nervous because no one, except Luz, had ever set foot in her apartment or stayed. Once Eda opened the door, she could hear her dog barking. King greeted her with his paws on her legs while he looked up at his best friend. When Camilla entered the room, King barked for a moment. Camilla seemed cautious. “Don’t worry he doesn’t bite.” She reassured her.

King sniffed her until he did the same with Eda. His tongue out, he looked up at Camilla while his paws were on her legs. He barked happily. She knelt down and gave King a pat on his furry head. He rolled over till his tummy exposed, he invited her to rub his belly. Camilla chuckled and obeyed his wishes. 

Eda in the background just watched them from the side and she couldn’t contain her smile. When Camilla turned her head, she immediately stopped herself from smiling. She went back with her smirk. “I think he could smell Luz’s scent from you.” 

“I think so too, and your dog is really cute!” Camilla complimented. “Is this King?” 

“Yep, that’s King,” Eda said while she unpacked their grocery. 

Camilla wandered around her open-spaced apartment. There were no walls that separated the bedroom from the living room and dining room. The kitchen was only separated by a half wall. She touched the aged wood of Eda’s dining table. “You have a cute apartment,” Camilla said. 

“Thanks,” Eda replied. 

Camilla walked closer to her and leaned over her shoulder out of curiosity. “Would you like me to help, Eda?” 

Eda stiffened again by how close she was. If she turned her head, their face would meet and that would make her cool facade fade. “Yeah, sure!” Eda croaked. 

Camilla went to her side, her arms touching Eda’s. “So, what do you want me to do?” 

“You can chop up the onions, I already got the chopping board out.” 

Camilla grabbed the knife and the onions. “How do you want me to cut them?” 

“Just in little cube sizes,” Eda replied. She took out her pot and placed it on her sink. She turned on the tap and let the chill water flow to the pot. She stopped the tap once it was on the appropriate level and placed it on her stove. 

Camilla nodded. First, she chopped off the roots, then she sliced it diagonally and lastly horizontally. “Are we making pasta ?” Camilla asked. 

“Yep, it’s the only special food I know how to make.” Eda snipped off the pasta in two and placed it on the boiling pot. She added a pinch of salt for taste. 

“Really, nothing else?” Camilla asked in shock. 

“Yep, nada, nothing but this and toast,” Eda smirked. She looked down at her pan and dazed on it. She felt a pang on her heart and a pain on her head. 

“Eda, are you alright?” Camilla asked with a worried face. 

Eda snapped out of it. She let the thoughts subside before she answered back, “Yeah, don’t worry, Cams.” She half-smiled. “Can I have the onions?” 

Camilla nodded and gave them to her. Eda poured olive oil on the pan and dropped the onion. She sauteed them until they were translucent. Camilla soon gave her chopped garlic to which Eda nearly forgot about it. She dropped the garlic as well. The aroma of the room was filled with both the garlic, the sweetness of the white onion and the pasta. For Eda, it smelled familiar and the memories made her feel bittersweet. 

“Hey, penny for your thoughts?” Camilla asked. 

Eda smirked, “Pennies aren’t enough for these thoughts.” She winked. 

Camilla playfully hummed. “Maybe a dollar?” Camilla offered. 

Eda looked up and scratched her chin. “Mayhaps a dollar would suffice,” Eda said. 

Camilla laughed. “Alright. Do you want an actual dollar or just an imaginary one?”

“Oh, whatever you can give to me.” Eda opened her palms. 

Camilla gave her imaginary money instead. “There.” 

Eda’s wandered at her pan. She aimlessly grabbed the tomato sauce and poured it on the onion and garlic. She sighed, “I just felt nostalgic. This used to bring back memories of my childhood. It was sad but I- I had some good days especially with someone.” She said. Her face grew tired. Camilla was concerned about it. “It doesn’t matter though, past is the past, ya know?” 

Camilla gently grabbed Eda’s hands. “It matters to me…” She softly said. “It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it, just know I am here for you, Eda.” 

The corner of Eda’s lips quirked up. It felt tired but happy someone genuinely cared for her. She just hoped that Camilla would stay longer. Eda replied back, “I will eventually...just not now when I am having a good time with you.” 

“Alright,” Camilla said with a smile. “Also, uh, your pasta water is overflowing.”

“What?” Eda glanced at the pot and saw how much it was overflowing. “Fuck!” She hurriedly grabbed the lid of the pot. The foamy boiling water subdued. She turned off the burner and sighed. 

“I’m sure the pasta is alright!” Camilla reassured her. “What to do next?”

“Can you open one of the bottles of red wine?” 

“For a drink?”

“No, for the sauce.”

“I never thought about putting wine in the sauce,” Camilla said. 

“Well, it was an accident when I discovered it as a teen,” Eda chuckled. 

“Oh, I see.” 

Camilla watched her pour a dash of wine in the sauce. The mixture smell wafts to their faces. Eda smiled triumphantly. “Looks like dinner will be ready soon.” She grabbed a cup and scooped half a cup of pasta water. She poured it little by little but not for the sauce to become like a soup. Eda scooped the pasta off the pot and dropped it on the sauce. She tossed the pan until they were all mixed up together. She walked to cupboards and realized she had only one plate with her at the moment. She shrugged and grabbed the plate for her to put their meal. 

  
  
  


The mellow music played in the background as Eda watched her twirl her fork on the pasta. She felt confident it was delicious since she made this several times already. When Camilla took a bite, her eyes widened with interest. 

After Camilla swallowed it she said, “Wow, Eda! That was good!” 

Eda put on a confident smile and replied, “I know, it works every time.” Eda grabbed the rose wine. “Wine?” 

“Yes, please,” Camilla said. 

Eda poured on her wine glass and then poured one for herself. They gave each other a toast with a pleasant smile on their faces. Eda downed her drink while Camilla just took a sip of her wine. “How’s been your week?” Eda asked. She twirled her fork around till she managed to get a handful of pasta. 

“As per usual.” Camilla shrugged. “Nothing much happens in my life and Luz has been tamed ever since she had friends and dated Amity so nothing eventful.” 

“Don’t you think it’s because of me she’s a bit mellowed down?” Eda smugly said. 

“Hmm, no I don’t think so.” Camilla chuckled. 

“Wow, that wounded my ego,” Eda playfully said. 

“I’m joking with you, Eda!” Camilla softly nudged her shoulder. “I do think you helped her a lot by what she keeps telling me about you.” 

“So, you knew me already before we met?” Eda asked. 

“In a way, yes?” Camilla replied. “I was very curious about you but never had a chance to meet you.” 

“And here we are, drinking wine and eating pasta on one plate.” Eda snorted. 

“Yes,” She chuckled. “I was surprised you didn’t sound as wild as she makes you be.” 

“I have calmed down through the years since I have a business to run but I can still be fun to be with,” Eda said. “With the right company.” 

“I suppose, I am not that company?” Camilla remarked.

Eda quickly said, “No! You are very nice to be with, Cams. But you’re one of the people I don’t want to get into trouble.” 

“It’s alright” Camilla reassured her. “I don’t want to see you get into trouble too.” She continued, “But I am curious about your shop. I never got to explore it.”

“I can show you around after we’re done eating and finishing up this wine,” Eda said. 

“I’d love that.” Camilla beamed. 

  
  


After they ate, Eda led her downstairs. She turned the lights on and it showed the majority of the things she sold. Camilla's eyes were full of wonder as she wandered the place. Eda glanced at her and smiled softly as she observed her from the counter. 

“I’m amazed with how much stuff you have here.” Camilla said. She looked up at her and asked, “Though, I wonder how it all started.” 

Eda huffed. “Long story short, this place was actually from an old lady who didn’t have anyone to inherit the place.” She grabbed a snowglobe and shook it. She placed where she could see Camilla. “After I got out of parole, she was the only one who took me in and let me work at the place. We got along which was a first for me. ” She put the snowglobe back on the shelf. “She taught me everything about the business. She one day told me that she’d give the place to me so I worked harder as she was slowing down.” Eda frowned. “Then she got ill and died. She permanently gave me the place.” 

“Oh,Eda...I’m sorry to hear that.” 

“It’s fine, she’s at peace now.” Eda glanced up and smiled. She turned her glance to Camilla. “Not to be rude, but I was wondering something too.” 

“Hm?” 

“What’s your backstory?” 

“Oh, um…” Camilla was flustered. 

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” 

Camilla shook her head. “No, it’s not that. It’s just no one asked me that question before.” 

“Oh. Then let me be the first to ask.” 

“Ah, I had a normal life. I went to a decent university and took a course I loved which was biology. Met someone there and dated him.” She shrugged. Her face slowly filled with melancholy. “Though at twenty-one, he got me pregnant and he abandoned me and the baby.” 

  
“Cams, if we met years ago and I’d beat this fucker for leaving you.” 

Camilla chuckled. “It’s okay, Eda. I realized I didn’t want him to raise Luz with me since I figured he wouldn’t be able to handle her.” Camilla continued. “So after I gave birth to Luz, I lost my scholarship and proceeded to study Nursing for two years while also raising her.” 

“That must be rough.” 

  
“Yeah, it was. But I was able to pull through.” She smiled. 

“Yeah, you raised a wonderful kid.” 

“Thank you, that means a lot to me.” Camilla smiled at Eda. 

Eda looked at her window and realized it wasn’t raining anymore. She glanced at the clock and it was close to midnight. She had an awesome idea to end the night. “You know, the rain just stopped.” Eda gently held her hands. “I have to show you something,” Eda said. 

“Lead the way.” 

  
  


Eda took her to a place she rarely shared with anyone. They both went to a secret staircase at the back of her apartment. It was a balcony that people often ignored. She made Camilla close her eyes before she could reveal anything to her. When they reached the top of the building, Eda said, “You can open your eyes now.”

When Camilla opened her eyes she didn’t expect a little garden with a view of the city. “Eda...This is beautiful,” Camilla gasped. 

Eda smiled warmly while she looked at her. “Yeah, sure is beautiful.” 

Camilla roamed around and watched the lights of the city. She slowly went to the garden. “I never pegged you to have a green thumb, Eda.” 

“Oh, originally I wasn’t but the old lady said she’d haunt me if I killed her plants.” 

“That’s nice of you to do.” 

“Yeah, I don’t want this place to be haunted or it’ll scare away the customers… and might attract weirdos.” 

“Is it also because you wouldn’t scare away your date?” 

“Well yeah--” 

“Good, but even so I’d still be here with you.” 

“Wait,” Eda paused. “So this is a date?” Eda asked. Camilla nodded. 

“If you want it to be.” 

“I do.” 

“Then this is a date,” Camilla chuckled. “Eda, you’re not so bad.” 

“You too, Cams. You’re actually an amazing person.”

“Well, you are an amazing person too, Eda.” 

Eda looked away. “Not really…” Eda walked at the railings of the rooftop. “I haven’t been a great person and frankly, I have done horrible things and my life is a mess ever since… my parents disowned me.” 

“Oh, Eda…” Camilla walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her. “You’re not alone anymore, you have us now.” 

“Thank you… that meant a lot to me.” 

Camilla unwrapped herself from her. The two women blushed as they gave each other little space. Finally, after awhile Camilla said, “You know, maybe we should have more dates and we can take Luz with us sometimes.” 

“I’d love that,” Eda replied. 

“Come on, I think we both need to sleep.” She held her hand. “Would you like to cuddle?” 

“Sure, fuck it’s been awhile.” 

“I give the best hugs.” 

“Yeah, you do.” Eda smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed that chapter! I was gonna add a dance sequence but it felt out of place atm. Maybe someday!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading! This was mostly for self-indulgence since I want to make a fic about Eda and Camilia also an Antique Shop Au.  
> If you noticed there might be hints of other shows like Gravity Falls and Amphibia but they won't really be there there :D
> 
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
